Danielle, the fairy of pure hearts
Danielle, the fairy of pure hearts is the 3rd episode of Winx Club: New Generation. It aired on July 15th, 2016. Plot Hope is slowly settling in to her new surroundings at Alfea but there's one person who isn't really settling in. A girl from Domino wanting to transfer to Regal Academy who will soon realize she will need to become a fairy than ever before... Summary Hope yawns tiredly at breakfast. Although it's waffle day, she couldn't get a wink of sleep just thinking about their enemies and where to find the other three girls for their Winx team. A girl passes by carrying a plate full of waffles. "I am only here for the waffles." This girl dashes off, leaving Jeanne and Hope confused. Later that day, Hope approaches her. "I'm not here to become a fairy! I want to become a Snow White!" She dashes off yet again without even letting her know her name. Jeanne reveals her to be Danielle, one of the school's royalist students from the realm of Domino. Her mother is Bloom, fairy of the Dragon flame and founder of the original Winx, whom also saved Domino and her family. Hope asks how Jeanne knows all this, which she reveals there was a book in the library about it and that she's met Bloom before at a book signing. Meanwhile back at Villians Labs, Falukner isn't feeling like Darkar and the other villains are trying hard enough to defeat the fairies, when the Wizards of the Black Circle appear vowing to destroy these new fairies. At Alfea, Hope and Jeanne properly introduce themselves to Danielle, then ask her why she wants to leave Alfea. Danielle reveals her family is part Snow White in a fairy tale bloodline, yet her bloodline is a fairy bloodline, she wants to transfer to Regal Academy and take classes there instead of becoming a fairy at Alfea but she doesn't want to make her mom Bloom upset. Hope supports her, when the Wizards of the Black Circle appear before them at Alfea. Hope and Jeanne transform, trying to beat the Wizards but with no avail. Danielle being witness to this stands up to her tormentors and protects her new friends. A glimmering light appears, it's her aunt Daphne and mother Bloom that appear before her. Danielle is confused and lost. She appears scared but Bloom reassures her and gives her a power that was created for her. The ability to see feelings and pure hearts. With Daphne's help, Danielle transforms in to her Winx for the first time and beats the wizards. Hope hugs Danielle and tells her that she looks great in her new outfit. After the battle, Danielle decides to stay at Alfea to improve her powers. Hope smiles at the fact and she asks Danielle if she could move in together in the dorms. Danielle agrees and Hope is happy once again. In another part of the school a shimmering light is seen. "Prepare to face the light of Solaria!"